New Unit
by Xpkiller12345
Summary: Hey guys that is the first chapter of this fanfic who will be the new unit,what will they look like and sorry if my typing is wrong and sorry if it is boring PS: This is my first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Rhythm/****プリティーリズム**

**Fanfiction**

**WARNING:I do not own Pretty Rhythm**

**This is my first Fanfiction so im sorry if it is boring.**

A beautiful dayin the world of prism show.A yawn by a red haired mother called her.

Omi:"Honey,breakfast"

?:"Okay mom coming"

When she at the eating table she saw her little siblings Itsuki,Uru,and Eru

Hiro:"Morning Aira"

Aira:"Morning everyone today I fell so **HAPPY LUCKY!"**

Itsuki:"Aira finish your breakfast fast or you will be late for school"

Aira:"Okay,I will be going now"

On the way to school she saw two of her best friend Rizumu/Rhythm and Mion in front of her.

Aira:"Hey,Mion-chan Rizumu-chan"

Rizumu:"Hey Aira what took you so long"

Mion"Yeah is we are late it is all you" Rizumu nod for agree

Aira:"Why me?"

Mion and Rizumu:"Because you're the one who is slow"

Aira:"Fine let's go then"

After they went to school then they walk to Pretty Top and go to practice like always then Jun says MARs is called to the president office so does the Callings.

President:"You all must be wondering why I call you here,there will be a new Unit!"

Everyone:"WHAT!?"

President:"Yes they are a boy band preism star just like Callings"

Mion:"New Rivals,huh?"

Callings:"Yeah maybe"

President:"They will be here by tomorrow make sure be friens with them"

Everyone:"HAI!"

They all went back to their own practice rooms

**WITH MARs**

Rizumu:"What do you guys think they will be?"

Aira:"We don't know"

Mion:"We have to find out tomorrow I guess,Let's get to practice"

**MEANWHILE WITH CALLINGS**

Hibiki:"huh,maybe we have new rivals?"

Wataru:"Maybe we have,I can't wait to meet them"

Sho:"Then we have wait until tomorrow rigth,now then let's get bake to practice"

**Okay guys that is the first chapter of this Fanfiction who will the new unit will be pls tell me if I have some writing wrong and sorry if this Fanfic is boring this is my first fanfic so pls review for more ideas **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Rhythm/****プリティーリズ****ム**

**Fanfiction**

**WARNING:I do not own Pretty Rhythm**

Chapter 2

The next day all of them do their usual school MARs rush to Pretty TOP so does the Callings to see the New they arrived ..

President:"Why are you all rushing here"

Everyone:"To see the New unit!"

President:"Did I forget to say they will be here at 15:30PM"

Everyone:"WHAT!"

President:"Well since you all are here why not practice"

Everyone:"HAI"

Then everyone start practicing like always at the way they talk a little

Hbiki:"So we need to wait until 15:30"

Rizumu:"Uh-huh"

Callings:"Then see you guys later"

MARs:"See ya"

After that they start to practice time pass quick and it is already Jun called MARs and Callings

President:"Now then MEET THE NEW UNIT!"

Then she point to a black place then a light switch then there was a group of boys.

President:"Now introduce your self"

The blue haired boy speak:"Hello my name is Jayson"

The red haired boy speak:"Hello my name is Mayson"

The green haired boy speak:"Hello my name is Gayson"

Then Jayson,Mayson and Gayson says:We are the Dragon sins"(no idea for a unit name)

Then MARs and Callings introduce their self

President:"Now that all of you know each other,Caliings please show the Dragon sins around"

Callings:"HAI"

Then the Callings and the Dragon Sins get out of the Callings show the Dragon Sins around and chat a little

Jayson:"So Callings are we Rivals now"

Hibiki:"Well yeah but we are still friends"

Gayson:"That is great!"

Mayson:"Oh.. you two are acting childish"

Sho:"Oh that reminds me,are you guys brothers?"

Dragon sins:"Yeah"

Jayson:"I am the oldest"

Mayson:"I am second"

Gayson:"I am last"

Wataru:"Oh so are you guys twins"

Mayson:"Yeah I'm different 1 day from Jayson And Gayson"

Callings:"That is great,anyways this is your practice room"

Dragons Sins:"Thanks"

**Hey guys im really happy you guys liked it and this is the second chapter so Thanks for the support so yeah**

**PS:this is my first fanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Rthyhm/****プリティーリズム**

**Fanfiction**

**WARNING: I do not own Pretty Rhythm**

**Hey guys before I start the story I want to make this chapter **

**about the dragon sin to join the same school calling and MARs so let's start**

So another day in the prism world as Callings and MARs walk together to school**(Just think the boys walk the girls) **then they heard someone shout their names then as they look behind they saw Jayson and Gayson rushing to them meanwhile Mayson was walking while reading a book

Jayson:"Hey wit up you guys"

Mayson:"Oh shut up your getting attention"

Gayson:"Oh Mayson you sound like a Mother"

Everyone then laugh then Mion asked why are they using the same

Jayson:"Well we were transferred to your school,duh"

Callings and MARs was shocked as they seen Jayson died or something

Everyone:"Honto ni!"

Dragon Sin:"yep"

Then they walk to school together they were super silent then Rizumu said that after school they all should walk to Pretty Top together they all agree to that Then they arrived at their school then the bell rang not a couple minute later

Teacher:"Alrigth everyone we have new student that will join us"

Everyone start whisper but not Callings and MARs then the teacher asked them to be silent so Dragon Sin can introduce themselves

Jayson:"Hello my name is Jayson"

Mayson:"Hello my name is Mayson"

Gayson:"Hello my name is Gayson"

Dragon Sins:"Nice to meet you all"

Teacher:"Pick a seat"

Dragon Sins:"Hai"

Then they sit down then the teacher start explaining something about study and other

**Hey guys sorry for the long update and short I don't have much time so yeah hope you like it**


End file.
